El Sueño de Otra Vida
by Melissa Blanes
Summary: El joven Príncipe Luis José de Borbón debe contraer matrimonio, pero su corazón ya pertenece a alguien más.


Hay sueños que no deberían terminar sin haber empezado, menos los sueños de amor puro de un niño.

 **El Sueño de Otra Vida**

– Es realmente agradable poder hablar con vuestra alteza, sois tan maduro y apuesto que parecéis ser el hombre perfecto, cualquiera de nosotras nos sentiríamos halagadas por ser cortejadas por tan noble caballero, ¿su alteza dará una oportunidad a las damas de la corte?

– Es muy amable de vuestra parte mademoiselle - respondió aquel joven de hermosos ojos azules y dulce expresión – pero ya le entregué mi corazón a alguien más, desde siempre ha sido ella, es la mujer más hermosa que han visto mis ojos, no solo es su belleza lo que me tiene hechizado, es su corazón y su valor, ella es capaz de defender sus ideales como el más valiente de los soldados, desde niño la he amado solo a ella y pediré su mano en matrimonio – diciendo esto el joven hizo un elegante gesto de despedida, dejando a la joven con la cual estaba hablando en compañía de sus amigas, las cuales no podían sentir menos que envidia por aquella mujer cuya identidad desconocían.

El príncipe heredero ya no era un niño, sino un muchacho alto y apuesto de veinte años; con su gran bondad y sabiduría se había ganado el corazón de todos los que le conocían y no faltaban las jóvenes que, de una u otra manera, buscaran ganar sus afectos, pero esta era una pelea perdida, él siempre hablaba de alguien más, de una misteriosa mujer que se había llevado cautivo su joven corazón, ella no era una jovencita cualquiera, de hecho, no se podría decir que fuese una jovencita, más bien, una mujer madura, alguien que lo conocía desde la más tierna infancia.

Poco le importaban los años de diferencia, Oscar François de Jarjayes era la mujer por la que suspiraba el joven príncipe de rubios cabellos, el mismo que le había jurado amor eterno y que no dudaría ni un minuto en cumplir su promesa, aquel que anhelaba tenerla a su lado, perderse en el zafiro de sus ojos, esos ojos que lo fascinaron desde la primera vez.

– Luis José, hijo mío ¿dónde habéis estado? Deseaba tanto veros.

– Madre, mi amada madre – el joven se abrazó tiernamente a la mujer que ostentaba el título de reina de Francia – decidme lo que necesitáis de mí.

– Luis José sabéis que ya estáis en edad de casaros y es mi deseo que encontréis una joven que améis y sepa corresponder a vuestro amor, pero me temo que vuestro padre ha decidido que debéis desposar a una joven dentro de los principales nobles de Francia, por el bien de nuestra nación – María Antonieta conocía muy bien esa sensación de obligarse en un matrimonio por conveniencia y no deseaba la misma suerte para su hijo, pero, lamentablemente, así eran las cosas en la realeza – El compromiso será anunciado en el próximo baile real, por favor en cuanto podáis ve a buscar a vuestro padre, necesita hablaros.

El rostro del príncipe se oscureció pensando en la desdicha de tener que cumplir con semejante compromiso; no, no podía suceder así, si debía desposar a una dama noble esta debía ser Oscar, ninguna otra – Iré a buscarlo enseguida madre, gracias por advertirme – con ternura depositó un beso en la frente de su progenitora y rápidamente se dirigió a buscar al rey; mientras recorría el palacio, pensaba en cómo convencerlo de que no había mejor alianza que con la familia Jarjayes, quienes tenían un historial de lealtad a los reyes. Confiando en la bondad de su padre, expuso con mucho cuidado y respeto sus razones.

– Lady Oscar rechazó al Conde de Girodelle – replicó el rey – ¿Pensáis que por ser el príncipe podéis obligarla a casaros con vos? Ella ha sido alguien muy leal y es gran amiga de vuestra madre pero no quiero veros sufriendo por ella, por favor, hijo mío dejad a un lado esa ilusión y acepta el compromiso que elegí para vos, ella no es como las demás damas de sociedad.

– Ella no es ninguna ilusión padre, la amo, realmente la amo – tenía que haber alguna salida, hablaría con Oscar de ser necesario; sí, eso tenía que hacer, la buscaría, pero antes tenía que planear como evadir la seguridad del palacio, no la llamaría a una audiencia, esa no era forma de tratar con ella, iba a buscarla y declararle su amor como un hombre a una mujer, sin formalismos de por medio, solo ella y él.

– Padre – dijo con cierto temblor en la voz – si ella me acepta, ¿dejareis que se despose conmigo?

– Si ese es vuestro deseo, lo haré hijo mío – resolvió en rey, confiando en que Oscar rechazaría al joven príncipe por tratarse de una ilusión de juventud – Yo mismo haré la petición formal, si ella acepta podrás desposarla, de lo contrario tendrás que casarte con quien he designado.

– Gracias padre – diciendo esto el joven procedió a retirarse.

Solicitando la ayuda de uno de los criados del palacio, se atavió con ropas modestas y utilizando una capa y un sombrero procedió a ocultar su identidad. Se haría pasar por un sirviente para poder salir del palacio y hablar con ella en su despacho de la guardia francesa.

Alegando llevar una encomienda de parte de la familia Jarjayes, logró se le concediera pasar a la oficina de la Comandante, quien, ensimismada en sus labores, le recibió apenas fijándose en la persona que había entrado.

– No recuerdo que la nana debiera enviarme algo, pero debiste consultarlo con André, probablemente era para él – dijo sin mirarlo.

– Es a usted a quien busco realmente – dijo el joven quitándose la capa y sombrero con que lograba disimular su rostro.

Oscar reconoció esa voz, sorprendida se levantó de golpe – ¡Alteza! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Vuestra madre sabe que habéis venido? Perdonadme por deciros esto, pero este no es lugar para el Delfín de Francia, podríais correr peligro.

– Por favor Oscar, no uses formalismos para hablar conmigo, sabes que no es necesario. Siempre hemos hablado con la debida confianza y hoy debo hablar contigo de la misma forma.

– Disculpe Príncipe Luis José, tenéis razón – respondió relajándose un poco.

– Solo dime Luis José; Oscar vine a verte para pedir tu mano en matrimonio – al decir esto el joven procedió a inclinarse – Yo, Luis José de Borbón estoy aquí para pedirte a ti, Oscar François de Jarjayes que seas mi esposa.

– Príncipe por favor… levántese usted no puede hacer esto, no es correcto – Oscar se acercó tratando de alzarlo, pero el joven no cedía en su postura – esto no puede estar pasando, ¿su alteza se ha sentido bien últimamente?

– Estoy en mis cinco sentidos mi querida Oscar – respondió el joven conservando dignamente su noble porte – espero tu respuesta.

– Alteza, este es un honor que cualquier dama de la corte no dudaría en aceptar, pero debo decirle que yo no estoy a la altura. Como heredero al trono, usted podría acceder a la más fina dama de la nobleza de Francia – expresó tratando de hacer entrar en razón al joven príncipe.

– No quiero a ninguna otra dama que no seas tú, mi Oscar, si debo contraer matrimonio será contigo y nadie más – respondió el enamorado joven a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

– Alteza, ambos sabemos que si su padre lo dictamina yo no podré negarme a cumplir una orden del rey.

– No quiero mi título para tomarte por esposa – expresó en un tono firme y seguro – quiero que estés conmigo por amor, jamás sería capaz de obligarte a nada; y si algún día me quieren obligar a casarme, quiero que sepas que nunca aceptaré, que cuando me pregunten gritaré tu nombre, gritaré tu nombre para que sepan que te amo, que ninguna mujer logrará tomar tu lugar en mi corazón. Dime por favor ¿cuál es la forma de encontrar tu amor? Si es que hay una esperanza dime lo que debo hacer, por favor contéstame o ¿es que no me crees?, ¿no sabes que a mi edad también se puede amar? Porque yo te amo, te metiste en mi corazón y no te quiero dejar salir de allí, eres frescura del aire, que si me falta no podré vivir.

Oscar por su parte, se sentía incapaz de articular palabras, aquel joven que había visto de niño le hablaba de un amor tan profundo que incluso ella misma no alcanzaba a entender, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza, pero a su vez tenía miedo de estar cediendo ante las palabras del joven príncipe; él, con la determinación que lo caracterizaba desde pequeño, se acercó a ella y la besó con ternura, con devoción, con pasión, era un beso que llevaba años escondido en el más profundo deseo de su corazón. Oscar no consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y solamente pudo dejarse llevar sintiendo en ese beso como aquel joven le entregaba su amor, su vida y sus anhelos.

¿Eso era amor? Se preguntaba mientras llevaba su mano derecha a sus labios recordando el cálido beso recibido el día anterior, sumergida en sus pensamientos no escuchó la voz de la nana cuando la llamó.

– Mi niña, su padre necesita verla, ¿se encuentra bien?

– Sí nana, iré en seguida – Sin dejarse distraer fue inmediatamente al despacho de su padre.

– Estoy aquí padre

– Oscar, hija mía – El General Jarjayes se encontraba de pié asomado a la ventana de su despacho – Sé que fue un error de mi parte de convencerte de tomar un pretendiente, creo que después de todo no tengo el derecho de obligarte, pero por favor no te niegues la posibilidad de ser feliz.

– Padre, yo…

– Dentro de dos días habrá un baile importante en Versalles, los reyes anunciarán a la que será la futura esposa del Príncipe heredero, su majestad, María Antonieta desea verte, solicita tu presencia como su amiga y antigua Comandante de la Guardia Imperial.

– Padre, tengo obligaciones en la Guardia Francesa ahora, no me parece prudente dejarlas para asistir a un baile.

– Es una invitación de la reina – al decir esto se giró para verla – Deberías considerarlo.

– Lo haré.

– Está bien, puedes retirarte.

El día del baile había llegado, todos los nobles se dieron cita en el Palacio para conocer a la afortunada que desposaría al príncipe heredero. Pero el joven en cuestión no aparecía por ninguna parte.

– Dagout, con esto concluyo mis deberes, estoy algo cansada así que me retiraré, mañana quiero a todo el Regimiento en el patio a primera hora – Oscar no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de su padre y la propuesta que había recibido en ese mismo lugar.

– Como ordene Comandante.

Al salir del cuartel no pudo menos que asombrarse, el príncipe heredero le esperaba paciente, ataviado con sus mejores galas.

– Su alteza… ¿por qué no está en el baile?

– Porque la mujer que amo y con la que quiero casarme no está allí. Yo no miento cuando digo que te amo, que yo… que yo sin ti no vivo, así que nuevamente te pregunto – al decir esto procedió a ponerse de rodillas – Oscar François de Jarjayes ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Sus ojos le gritaban que la amaban, sus palabras desprendían candor, sus manos tomaban las suyas con dulzura.

– Acepto… acepto ser tu esposa.

El joven príncipe no cabía de felicidad, incorporándose tomo el rostro de Oscar entre sus manos y la besó con devoción, entregándole su alma en ese precioso instante.

Versalles estaba de fiesta, era la celebración del matrimonio del futuro rey de Francia, el príncipe Luis José de Borbón con la otrora Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Luis José esperaba en el salón de los espejos a su futura esposa, al verla entrar no pudo menos que sentir su pecho rebosante de felicidad, Oscar lucía un sencillo, pero elegante, vestido blanco con delicados detalles dorados bordados en el mismo, el estilizado peinado y el delicado tocado del cabello no hacían más que resaltar la belleza de su portadora, aquel salón, en donde años atrás sus padres contrajeran matrimonio lucía más resplandeciente que nunca; y era por ella, solamente eso podría ser, su belleza lo iluminaba todo.

Al estar frente a frente ambos se miraban con devoción – mi novia, la mujer más hermosa de toda Francia, la que tiene el corazón más puro y bondadoso, mi esposa – Ambos se fundieron en un tierno y dulce beso en medio de los aplausos de cientos de invitados… fue cuando todo finalmente se puso en blanco.

Las campanas anunciaban la muerte del pequeño Luis José de Borbón, Delfín de Francia. Había sucumbido víctima de la caries espinal producto de la tuberculosis que aquejaba su pequeño cuerpo; pero quienes le rodearon en sus últimos momentos pudieron notar, como dentro de su agonía el joven príncipe sonreía y conservaba un rostro sereno como si estuviese en paz, cumpliendo su más grande anhelo y así fue; el pequeño pasó a la eternidad rodeado de ángeles que celebraban su matrimonio con su amada Oscar François de Jarjayes.


End file.
